


Five Times Jack and Ianto were Interrupted...and One Time They Weren’t

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto just want to have sex. Things keep interrupting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jack and Ianto were Interrupted...and One Time They Weren’t

  


 

One

Ianto raised an eyebrow once he stepped into Jack’s office. Jack sat in his chair, naked, legs spread wide, and stroking his cock. A grin flickered across his features as he watched Ianto carefully consider the situation. Ianto took a moment to come to a stop and compose himself, before opening his mouth to speak. “You asked me to help you with something, Jack?”

Jack looked rather pointedly down at his own arousal. “Could you guess what it is?”

A smiled played at Ianto’s mouth before he strode across the office, stopping in front of Jack. He stared down at Jack, attempting an expression of indifferent disinterest, but failing. “Would you like help with this?”

Not stopping his tortuously slow hand job, Jack reached up to Ianto with his free hand and pulled him down for a kiss. Ianto melted into it, and for a few moments there was nothing but Jack, his lips, his tongue, and that delicious bit of suction he applied to his lower lip _just right_ …

Swiftly, Ianto broke away and sank to his knees in front of Jack, looking up for a just a second for approval. Jack’s quickening breath and dilated pupils were all the permission Ianto needed before he leaned down and took Jack into his mouth. 

Jack’s hips twitched, but Ianto already had his left hand on Jack’s hips and right hand on his thigh. He stroked small circles with his thumbs as he sucked on the head of Jack’s cock. Shifting into a better position, Ianto opened his mouth more and took the majority of Jack’s cock in his mouth, bringing his right hand up to grip at the base. Above him Jack moaned his approval. Ianto smirked around his cock and looked up. He loved seeing a disheveled and debauched Jack above him, lost in his ministrations. 

            Ianto was just above to take his mouth away from Jack’s arousal to lavish some attention on his balls when a flicker of movement caught his eye. Brows furrowed, Ianto slid his mouth off Jack and craned his neck, looking out of the window into the Hub. For a moment Ianto was trying so hard to see what had caught his attention that he forgot about Jack, until Jack reminded him with a gentle tug on his hair. “Ianto…”

            Frowning, Ianto waved Jack away and made to stand up. “I…I think I just saw Janet.”

            Jack laughed and tugged at Ianto again. “No you didn’t. Probably just Mwyfawny. Now, how about you focus on more important matters…”

            Not seeing any other movement outside, Ianto shook his head and turned back to Jack. Before he could even lean forward and return to his work, a crash reverberated through the Hub. Both men jumped up and ran to the window. Sure enough, Janet stood down in the water basin in the Hub, tossing a chair into the tower. Without wasting a moment, Ianto ran out of Jack’s office, grabbing weevil spray and a tranquilizer as he went. He ignored Jack’s plaintive cry that followed him out “She’s not getting anywhere, just lock the door! We can get her after we finish!”

Two

Pulling the blanket tighter over the two of them, Ianto shifted beneath Jack. “I don’t see why it has to be in the boot of the SUV. I’m going to be the one cleaning – ah…”

Glancing down under the blanket, Ianto quickly squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of Jack looking up from between his legs, mouth deliciously spread over his cock. Sliding his mouth off and releasing his cock with an audible _pop_ , Jack grinned. “Sorry, were you complaining? I could stop…”

Jack crawled up Ianto and made as if to climb out of the SUV. Ianto grabbed the back of Jack’s neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. He didn’t let go until Jack began to grind slowly down on him, bare arousals sliding across each other. “I suppose I can worry about it later.” Ianto said, mock-resigned. Jack’s response was to shove a finger up Ianto’s ass, quickly and effectively silencing any further Welsh complaining. Ianto decided his best course of action was to lie back and enjoy it. Fumbling, he pulled the blanket up around them again, covering themselves completely. Ianto had suggested the blanket, even though the windows were impossible to see through from the outside. Never could be too careful.

Just as Jack started to stretch three fingers in Ianto, still grinding their arousals together in a hot, writhing mass of flesh, the light in the SUV ceiling came on. Ianto, being on his back, noticed. If Jack noticed he didn’t give any sign or stop what he was doing. “Jack…” 

“Ianto…” Jack moaned back.

Ianto shook his head and grabbed Jack’s arm. “Jack…Jack…Jack, stop it!”

Jack froze and stared down at Ianto, hurt and concern written plainly across his face. “What? Did I hurt you? What’s –”

Just then three doors of the SUV clicked open, and in slid Gwen, Tosh, and Owen. “It’s just a routine rift spike. Has the same readings as that piece of garbage that came through by the coffee shop last week.”

Ianto and Jack lay, frozen in the boot, blanket still over them. Ianto could hear Tosh tapping at her instruments. A soft glow lit up the car – she must have booted up the computer in the SUV. Ianto and Jack’s eyes locked: Ianto’s were concerned and nervous, Jack’s were playful and amused. Ianto’s expression turned threatening as he shot Jack a warning look, and tried, as silently as possible, to slide Jack’s fingers out of his ass. Jack wiggled them a little, still within Ianto, until Ianto pinched at his side. Jack had to stifle a yelp, but pulled his fingers out and lay down, flush against Ianto.

Willing his breathing to be as quiet as possible – not an easy task given his state of arousal – Ianto whispered into Jack’s ear: “What are we going to do?”

Jack pressed a small kiss to the shell of Ianto’s ear and whispered back “Just sit tight. We’ll wait till they stop and leave, then we’ll get dressed, hop out, and hoof it back to the Hub. They’ll never know.”

Ianto breathed deep and tried to will his arousal away; he was fighting a loosing battle against Jack’s proximity, pheromones, and still-prominent arousal pressing into his hip, but he still tried. Jack squirmed against him too sexily, and whispered “Don’t worry, I’ll protect your virtue.” 

            Ianto huffed quietly in response. “The last thing you are is a protector of virtue, Jack.”

            Jack might have had a witty retort to that, but Ianto never got to hear it. Instead, he saw a flash of black above his head, and a moment later whatever it was came crashing down on Jack’s head and neck. The item in question rolled off Jack’s head and fell on Ianto’s face before coming to rest. Both men temporarily forget themselves and cried out. “Ow!” “Oi!”

            Jack surged up onto his knees and Ianto shoved the item off his face. It was the backpack that Owen kept his medical supplies in – he must have just tossed it into the boot. Jack was leaning forward, examining Ianto’s face for injury, before the two noticed the oppressive silence in the SUV. 

            A quick glance to Jack’s face confirmed Ianto’s fears, and he turned around slowly, putting on as professional a face as possible. Tosh, Owen, and Gwen were all turned around, staring back at them, with expressions of amused embarrassment, amused disgust, and amused shock on their respective faces. Ianto turned to Jack, face all business. “I believe the stress test on the boot of the SUV is complete, wouldn’t you, sir?”

            Jack turned his head to look at Ianto, and nodded, a very serious expression on his face. “Absolutely. Passed with flying colors.” 

            Ianto nodded back at the team. “We’ll just get out of your way. Good luck with the rift alert.” Quickly he gathered the blanket around himself, letting Jack use his coat as a shield for his nudity. Ianto snatched up their clothes while Jack held the back door open for him. They slipped out, waiting until they were safely back in the Hub to collapse against each other, laughing hysterically.

Three

“Why do I have the feeling that you’re enjoying the chocolate more than you’re enjoying me?”

Ianto looked up at Jack, mouth still sucking at Jack’s chocolate-covered nipple. A moment later he released it, before taking it gently between his teeth and rolling it. Jack leaned back and groaned, mumbling something apologetic and incomprehensible. Ianto smiled and bent down to the other nipple. 

The two of them were lying on the couch next to the autopsy bay. Jack was beneath Ianto, melted chocolate covering key points along his body. It had started with his mouth, then little spots led Ianto’s mouth down Jack’s jaw line, neck, chest, and now both nipples. Further down, more dots of chocolate made a line down Jack’s stomach, dipping into his bellybutton, then resurfacing down to Ianto’s ultimate prize: Jack’s chocolate-covered cock. 

As Ianto finished up Jack’s second nipple and began to move further down his chest, the back of his mind registered a noise. He ignored it: the Hub was locked, everyone was gone, and Janet was securely in her cell. _Nothing_ was about to interrupt them. 

Ianto reached Jack’s navel, blowing on it as he stared up at Jack. Jack squirmed beneath him, lifting his stomach up slightly and encouraging Ianto to continue. Teasingly Ianto let the tip of his tongue dip into his navel, then pulled it back out. Jack groaned again, pressing his stomach and hips forward more insistently. Just as Ianto was about to give in, he heard that noise again. It was louder this time, more distinct. Frowning, Ianto turned around to look for the source. It sounded like air moving, or wings, maybe…

“Jack.”

Jack opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. Perched on the ledge in front of them was Mwyfawny, looking hungrily at Jack. Ianto placed a hand on Jack’s stomach, holding him still and trying to reassure him silently. Jack seemed to understand, because he lay there, not moving or speaking. Slowly, Ianto let his left hand drift over to the end of the couch, where the chocolate for this exercise was sitting. 

Not taking his eyes off Mwyfawny, Ianto’s hand wrapped around a bar of chocolate. He just had to use dark chocolate, his and Mwyfawny’s favorite, didn’t he? He should have realized it would lead to something like this. Ianto flicked his eyes over to Jack, trying to reassure him again. Mwyfawny was growing impatient, shifting from foot to foot, beak clacking threateningly. Ianto tossed the chocolate at Mwyfawny, making sure it slid away from Jack’s office and toward the autopsy bay. Mwyfawny, temporarily distracted, took her eyes of the two men and poked at the chocolate with her beak. In that moment of distraction, Ianto jumped up and dragged Jack to his office, slamming the door shut behind them.

Outside, Mwyfawny was voicing her complaints with a series of loud screeches, but eventually she gave up and flew away, back to her nest. Ianto collapsed against Jack’s chest, shaking and breathing hard. Jack was rubbing soothing circles on his back and shushing him, although the racing of his heart beneath Ianto’s ear belied his outward calm. 

After a moment or two had passed, Jack started chuckling, slowly building up into a full-throated laugh. Ianto shook his head and pushed away from Jack, still too shaken up to laugh. “I guess I better go feed Mwyfawny. Next time we do this, it’s at my flat, away from chocolate-addicted pteranodons.” 

Jack raised his eyebrow as Ianto walked away. “Next time? I’m still covered in chocolate. I’ll be waiting at your flat.”

With that, Jack swept up pants and his greatcoat, gave Ianto a peck on the cheek, then rushed out of the office. Ianto rolled his eyes, but grabbed his pants and started off to get Mwyfawny’s food. If he hurried, him and Jack could be in bed in twenty minutes. 

Four

Ianto shifted on the cold metal, trying his best to get comfortable. Above him, Jack was doing his best to warm Ianto up, lips and tongue setting little patches of his skin on fire. Still, an autopsy storage bed wasn’t exactly Ianto’s ideal spot to shag. “Remind me again why we’re in here?”

Jack lifted his head, stopping just short of banging it on the roof. “I like enclosed spaces?”

Sighing, Ianto shifted again. “Not to question your fetishes, but this isn’t exactly the most comfort-ah…”

Jack had managed to silence Ianto with a firm tug on his cock. “Always complaining…” he murmured, leaning in to capture Ianto’s lips. Ianto reciprocated, glad to have something to take his mind off where they were. Jack’s tongue slid over his, probing his mouth before tangling around his again. Ianto moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack’s back and pulling him close. 

It took some maneuvering, but Jack managed to slip two fingers up Ianto’s ass, and Ianto rocked on them, arousal increasing. Ianto buried his head into the crook of Jack’s neck as Jack twisted his fingers within him, rubbing against his prostate and sending jolts of electricity through his system. “Ah, Jack…” Ianto’s voice was muffled by Jack’s skin, and he started kissing and licking the soft flesh beneath his mouth, for want of any way to relieve his arousal. “Jack, please…”

Ianto felt Jack chuckle above him as he shifted. “Oh, so now what do you think of my secret sex bed?”

Ianto ground his hips against Jack, eager for him to fuck him. “It’s amazing Jack, you’re brilliant, now would you please get on with it before…”

“Oi! What the hell?! Buggering bloody fuck!”

Ianto and Jack immediately ceased their movements as light flooded their “secret sex bed”; Ianto more quickly than Jack. Leaning his head back, Ianto caught sight of an upside-down Owen backing quickly away from them, eyes closed and profanities spilling from his mouth. 

“You two can’t leave off it for two minutes? And in one of the beds! I’m going to have to hose it down, now. Have you ever heard of cross-contamination? You guys…in there…bugger it all, it could cock up my test results! Ah, poor choice of words, that…”

Above him, Jack was shaking with laughter. Ianto sighed. “Sorry about this, Owen. I was planning on scrubbing it down afterwards, so as not to compromise any tests you might run.”

Jack had maneuvered his hands onto the floor of the autopsy room and was sliding them out. Once he had enough room, Jack rolled off Ianto and onto the floor. Ianto rolled over onto his stomach, in a poor attempt to hide his nudity. He smiled apologetically up at Owen. “Just use one of the other beds for now. I’ll take care of this as soon as I get cleaned up. Jack, could you…”

Jack, in all his naked glory, was standing in the autopsy bay, grinning at Owen. “Hm?” He turned and saw Ianto gesturing toward his clothes. “Oh, go ahead.”

Ianto sighed again. He looked up at Owen, then glanced pointedly at his clothes. Owen, getting the point, stomped over and tossed Ianto his clothes. He then stomped off before Ianto could slide himself off the bed. “Need a bloody sexual harassment clause, Torchwood does. Don’t need to see that, bloody hell…”

Five

The beads rattled around him with even his slightest movement. Ianto tried to take a deep breath, but Jack chose that particular moment to use one of the rows of beads to trace a line up the underside of Ianto’s cock. Ianto twitched forward uncontrollably before he managed to steady himself. It wouldn’t do to yank out the beads in the tourist center office door – he would be the one that had to replace them if he did. 

Ianto whimpered as Jack sat back in his chair, surveying his handiwork with an all-too smug expression. Ianto’s arms were pulled over his head, kept bound and in place with a few rows of beads. His legs were spread and wrapped in a similar way, while his cock jutted out from the veil of beads, one strand wrapped tightly around the base. “Jack…” Ianto breathed.

Jack just sat in the chair, eyes slightly unfocused and breathing rapid. Ianto tried twitching his hips forward a bit, hoping to entice Jack back into touching him. It appeared to work, because the next thing Ianto knew Jack had shoved his tongue into Ianto’s mouth, left hand on his throat, right hand twisting in his hair. Ianto returned the kiss just as fiercely, battling to force his tongue into Jack’s mouth, nipping at his lips when Jack tried to force him into submission. Ianto tried shoving his groin into Jack’s, desperate for some friction. Luckily Jack must have been feeling just as desperate, because he removed his left hand from Ianto’s throat and grabbed his ass, shoving their groins together roughly.

Ianto twisted his head and broke away from this kiss, moaning wantonly. He had been waiting for that contact forever, it seemed, though the stopwatch sitting in view on the desk said it had only been twenty-eight minutes. Twenty-eight minutes of feather-light touches and caresses, taunts and half-movements. He felt like he could come just from a few more moments of this delicious friction, and he didn’t care. Just anything to relieve the pressure, to find release, to _get off_ … “Jack, Jack please…” Ianto moaned into Jack’s neck, hips thrusting erratically against Jack’s.

For his part, Jack seemed just as tormented by his patience as Ianto. He grunted in response, thrusting his hips against Ianto’s in an obvious attempt to find release. “Jack, inside me, please…” Jack didn’t need telling twice. With a noise between a moan and growl, he stepped through the beads, positioning himself behind Ianto. Ianto listened, ready to collapse with need, as he heard Jack grabbing the lube they kept on a shelf back there and quickly spreading it on his fingers. A moment later and two of Jack’s fingers were entering him, preparing him roughly. Ianto didn’t care; he needed Jack inside of him _now_. A third finger and quick scissoring, and Jack was done preparing Ianto. 

Ianto let his chin drop down to his chest, which rose and fell rapidly as he struggled to breathe through his arousal. He listened as Jack squeezed lube into his hand a quickly spread it on his cock. Finally, Jack was entering him, and it was so tight, so good, so perfect… “Jack, ah, Jack, so good. Please, please keep going. Move, Jack, need you…”

Jack didn’t need any instruction from Ianto. He began thrusting into Ianto eagerly, fingers digging into Ianto’s hips, probably leaving bruises. A whimper from Ianto, and Jack was reaching around to wrap his hand around Ianto’s cock. Ianto practically screamed with happiness, Jack’s firm grip and powerful thrusts driving him quickly to the edge. 

Just before Ianto dissolved in a puddle of orgasmic happiness, a dinging indicated the front door to the tourist office opening. A voice floated to the two of them, just audible over the sounds of their panting and skin slapping. “Hello? I’m looking for Gwen. Thought I’d take her out for a dinner-date, if you don’t…oh bloody hell, mates!”

Ianto didn’t often consider killing an innocent man, but right then Rhys Williams wasn’t an innocent man in his mind. Practically sobbing as Jack pulled out of him, Ianto set to work untangling his limbs and covering himself. “Sorry, so sorry about that! Bloody hell. I’m, I’m leaving. I’ll just give Gwen a call, from…from outside.”

Blinking through his haze of arousal, Ianto had the forethought to call out after Rhys. “Wait a minute. How did you get in? We locked the door.” _Because we didn’t want any interruptions._

Rhys remained in his position facing the door, obviously eager to run out of the tourist office the second he got the opportunity. “Gwen gave me a key. Do you want it back? Here, just…I’ll just put it on the ground…”

As Rhys slowly squatted and dropped the key on the ground, Jack pushed past Ianto, pants and shirt hastily thrown on. Gently he helped Ianto untangle his feet from the beads and smiled up apologetically. He called out over his shoulder “Thanks Rhys. Sorry you had to see that.”

Rhys waved his hand backwards. “No problem. At least I know Gwen wasn’t lying about the whole ‘Jack’s gay’ thing. And uh…Ianto, you still up for footie this weekend?” 

A raised eyebrow from Jack killed the angry retort on Ianto’s lips, and instead he just sighed. “Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

Waving over his shoulder one last time, Rhys scurried out of the tourist office and slammed the door shut behind him. Ianto closed his eyes and leaned back on the doorframe, rubbing a hand over his eyes. All he wanted was some fantastic, _uninterrupted_ sex with Jack. Was that really too much to ask?

“Hey.” Ianto opened his eyes to see Jack looking softly at him. He leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss on Ianto’s lips before running a thumb over his jaw line. “How’s your flat sound for tonight?”

Ianto’s expression softened, and he managed a genuine smile. “You drive.”

…And the One Time They Weren’t

“Just put it in already!” 

“Have a little patience, Ianto.”

“I don’t think I need to have patience over popcorn in my own flat. Put it in so we can start the movie.”

Jack flashed a grin over at Ianto and tossed the popcorn bag in the microwave, pressing the buttons with a flourish. He spun around as the microwave hummed to life behind him and scooped Ianto up in a breath-stealing kiss. Ianto kissed him back happily, then shoved him away as Jack tried to lead the kiss in a more erotic direction.

“No. We’re increasing your Bond education tonight. Sex can wait.” 

Jack pouted, but slapped Ianto’s ass happily as he started toward the living room. Ianto rolled his eyes and picked the two beers up off the table, then padded into the living room on bare feet. He put the DVD in and was cycling through all the menus and options when Jack wandered in, bowl of popcorn in hand. “Shut the light.” Jack flicked the light off as he walked past it.

Throwing himself onto the couch with Ianto, Jack burrowed into Ianto’s side. Ianto shoved at him, but leaned in to the contact as he started the movie. “Now, this Bond is Roger Moore. He was Bond for the longest amount of time out of any of the actors.” Ianto felt Jack nod against him. 

“He’s cute.” 

Ianto rolled his eyes. “You’ve said that about every Bond so far.”

Jack shook his head. “No, I specifically said that Connery was _hot_. Moore and Lazenby are just cute.”

“I’m glad I’m training you to be such a film aficionado.” 

Jack shifted against Ianto, bringing an arm up and over his shoulders. Ianto sighed, relaxing into Jack more. He felt Jack press a kiss to the top of his head. Keeping his lips there, Jack murmured “Well, you know who my favorite Bond is?”

Ianto took a guess. “Connery?”

He could feel Jack’s lips curl into a smile on his head. “Nope. Jones, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto risked leaning his head back and looking at Jack. Their blue eyes met and they smiled at each other for a moment, before leaning in and kissing languidly. Both were smiling into the kiss. It wasn’t an erotic or passionate kiss; it wasn’t a kiss that was going to lead anywhere anytime soon. After all, they had all night, and they weren’t about to be interrupted. 

 


End file.
